Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S.
is the first story in the third episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on September 22, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Synopsis Nigel, Hoagie, Wallabee and Abigail are walking through their school's playground, commenting on the perfect recess day. Abigail happily adds that Kuki is having fun, too, catching Wallabee's attention. Ace is pushing her on the swing. Wallabee pushes him out of the way, saying he's doing it wrong, and pushes her really hard. When she swings back, she rams into him, he then goes flying, landing on concrete, causing it to split open, spewing some sort of green liquid. Numbuh 1 tastes it and discovers that it is salad oil, much to his confusion. In the next scene, a class is dismissed, but the students beg to the teacher to let them stay in class and learn random things rather than going out for recess. Forced to leave the classroom, they go outside to show a factory-like playground, where the students make salad oil when they use it. Nigel is seen trying to get into the principal's office to see what the principal is up to, and stop him. Lizzie, the principal's secretary, refuses to let him in, saying that last time she did so, she was sent to a prison camp for a month. Nigel then promises that he would go on a date with her if she let him listen in on the principal's conference. Lizzie is still reluctant to let him in, since last time, he sent a robot on the date instead of going himself. However, she relents and lets him in. In the office, Nigel overhears the principal Saurbraten and principal Smelling mentioning that they were going to make the playgrounds of all the schools in the neighborhood into salad oil facilities. Back at the treehouse, Sector V is getting ready for a mission to stop the principal when Lizzie abruptly arrives, yelling at Nigel for forgetting their date, again. Numbuh 5 managed to stall her temporarily by telling her that they are going to go get Numbuh 1 all dolled up. When he mentions the romantic movie Lizzie wants to see with him, it makes Kuki excited, who wants to go see it. Giving Abigail an idea, she dresses Kuki up in a Nigel costume with the V.O.C.A.L.-Y.O.K.E.L.. Kuki went on the date with Lizzie, but gets busted when Lizzie lets out a tear, which lands on the device, shorting it out. This convinces Lizzie that Nigie has sent another robot on their date. When the team is just about to ambush on the "We Hate Kids Conference" where the principals will discuss the salad oil facilities and producing their own brand of salad oil called "Principal's Choice", Lizzie barges in, wanting an explanation. This makes Nigel drop a controller he had that would blow up the facilities. Nigel then gives an emotional speech about kids deserving recess, hoping to ease her up. Only, he adds that if she really wants him to go on the date instead, he would. Lizzie starts to cry, making him think he won and could finish the mission. She says he made her happy and that she forgives him with the robot fiasco, only that they are going on the date right then. Some of her mucus falls in the meeting and lands on one of the principal's salads. He then tastes the salad and shouts out, rather hastily: "This salad dressing tastes like boogies!". This immediately causes the other principals to leave. Principal Saurbraten says it doesn't taste like boogies and starts eating his salad. However, he accidently hits Nigel's controller, which fell into his bowl, destroying all the salad oil factories. Shortly after, it cuts to the ending scene, in which Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abigail are strolling through a normal day of recess. Abigail notices and points out Nigel swinging Lizzie on the swings. Nigel notices them, and starts to talk about how the mission was a success, and Lizzie rams into him just like Kuki did to Wallabee the day before. He hits the concrete and, much like before, a substance spews out of it, only this time, it is, to Abigail's confusion, prune juice. Featured KND Operatives *Nigel Uno *Hoagie Gilligan Junior *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beetles *Abigail Lincoln Allies *The Kid *Lizzie Devine Villains *Mrs. Thompson *Ice Cream Men *Principal Smelling (debut) *Principal Sauerbraten (debut) Cameos *Pauley Marcus *Scotty Vincent *Eggbert Eggleston *Muffy Jenkins (mentioned) *Carlos *Vice-Principal Habershaw (debut) *Vice-Principal Villarreal (debut) Locations *Gallagher Elementary School *Sector V Treehouse *Warburton School (mentioned) *Myer Preparatory School (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. *V.O.C.A.L.-Y.O.K.E.L. *Communicator *F.I.N.D.I.T. Transcript Operation: R.E.C.E.S.S./Transcript Pop Culture References * If you look carefully, as the KND class is exiting for recess, the Ash Ketchum lookalike from the first 5 seasons of the Pokémon anime series is seen. * Principal Sauerbraten and Principal Smelling are parodies of Colonel Klink and General Burkhalter from the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. The unnamed Ice-Cream Man guard with the Germanic accent is a reference to Schultz, the inept guard of the prisoners' camp who would frequently let the prisoner's plan go unnoticed. Trivia *This episode takes place at the exact same time as the following story, Operation: H.A.M.S.T.E.R. * Numbuh 4's capability to crack the asphalt when he landed on it might have to do with his being the reigning "Butt-Busting" champion, as shown in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y.. Ironically, the competition entails using the momentum of a swing set to catapult you into the air before using your body to break ground; in this case, it was Numbuh 3's momentum that launched him. *During the credits sequence, Nigel rants about school in the same manner as he did in Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.. *Mrs. Thompson read the book "Let's Talk About Taxes!" to the class. She would go on to read other oddly specific books to the class in Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E.. *The movie Lizzie tried taking Numbuh 1 to see was "The Romantical Romance of all Romances on Fire Arbor Day Spectacular." *During the presentation of the principal about the salad oil, he shows plans for a brand called "Principal's Choice", a rather obvious pun with the American brand "President's Choice." *This is the 2nd time Lizzie goes on a date with a fake Nigel. This time, it's Kuki. *Lizzie could have realized in the first place that it wasn't Nigel as the impostor was wearing a large pink inflatable on her head to look bald, had drinking straw eyebrows and a feminine voice. *Carlos's dad was seen in the cinema that Lizzie and Kuki were seeing together. On the top left (viewer's perspective). *Vice-Principal Villarreal is named after Kids Next Door Writer Karen Villarreal. *Other schools mentioned in the episode include **The Warburton School with Vice Principal Habersaw ***This is a nod to the shows creator, Tom Warburton. **Meyer Prep with Vice Principal Villarreal ***Interestingly enough it was said Kendall Prep and Myers Elementary on the radio announcement in Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.. Goofs * Just before she blocks the door to Principal Sauerbraten's office, Lizzie was wearing green socks for less than a second and they vanish. Gallery 3and1opRECESS.png 31opRECESS.png 3as1RECESS.png 3ondatewithlizzieRECESS.png VOCAL-YOKEL.png VOCAL YOKEL2.png R.E.C.E.S.S. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie